


My Dearest Child

by theboosker



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: "Adam" in the background, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby swapping, Bittersweet, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Fluff, What-If, mentions of a stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboosker/pseuds/theboosker
Summary: A "What-If" scenario on Cain/073's birth and the relationship he has with 336/Lilith and Eve. Not really my headcanon or canon really.
Relationships: SCP 073/191 father-daughter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My Dearest Child

My dearest child

**A/N: An idea that ran through my head. This isn’t really a headcanon of mine, but I wanted to play with it for a bit. It is more of a “What If…” scenario. What if SCP-336 (Lilith) was the mother of 073 (Cain) but gave him up at birth to 05-1 “Eve.”**

The pain of birth was not something she wanted to do again. Despite the baby in her womb wanted out, the labor did not progress fast enough. Poor Eve, who had a stillbirth no more than an hour ago, helped her with her live one. No, this wasn't right.

Eve would be a better mother. She was kind and nurturing. Lilith saw her taking care of motherless lambs and was attentive in their care. Because of this, Eve's baby should have lived, not hers. The horror of the thought made her realize she wasn't suited to be a mother. She didn't feel ill will towards her unborn baby, but she wasn't suited to be its mother.

After an hour went by, her first-born son came out. Eve showed her son. For Eve, he looked rather handsome despite just being born. For Lilith, he looked alien and slimy. But he had such a healthy set of lungs since he screamed and cried. Eve looked jealous as she held him.

“Take him,” Lilith told her.

Eve turned to her in shock. "Pardon?" 

"I'm not suited to be a mother," Lilith was on the verge of tears. "I wish he would have died so you can have your child." 

“Are you sure?”

"Tell Adam I was the one who lost the child, and you gave birth to a healthy boy. He is too much of a dense idiot; he wouldn't know the difference." 

Eve privately agreed with everything she said. She really wanted to be a mother and even thought of stealing the baby to claimed it as her own. The baby looked at her with soft blue eyes full of trust.

“What if….?”

"I don't care," Lilith told her in a tearful tone. "I can't be a proper mother to him." 

"I will name him Cain," Eve sat back down and let him nurse from her breast.

Lilith didn't say a thing. She wasn't the boy's mother anymore. Her child died, and Eve's baby lived. Tears welled up in her eyes.

~Present Day~

191 was riding on 073's shoulders again. She loved it when he puts her on his shoulders and walks around the site. It made her feel so tall, which she loved to no end. But this caused people to call her the cutest tallest little girl. It made her blush profoundly, and she often buries her face into 073's hair. 073 often comment in agreement that she was adorable, which further in her embarrassment.

Today, they were walking around since 073 didn't have any work that day. This allowed her to enjoy having her adoptive father for the entire day. It made her feel very selfish, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Something caught both of their attention. 05-1 "Eve" was with a few guards waiting for something. 073 was about to turn with the hope that none of them saw them. But one of the guards hailed them to come over. 05-1 "Eve" now was looking at them and expected 073 to come over.

"Is something being transferred?" he asked, "Eve." 

_“It’s Lilith,”_ “Eve” told him in Sumerian. _“I’m transferring her here for a while.”_

_“May I ask why mother.”_

"Eve" didn't respond to him since her focus was now on the guards. She was instructing them on what to expect and how to deal with her. What to do if she tries to make an attempt to escape and how to contain her again.

"073," she turned to him. "I need you to stay here with us. Your help would be useful for us." 

"I don't want to endanger 191," he told her.

"SCP 336 hasn't been aggressive towards small children, and she won't see 191 as something worth her while." 

They didn't wait long when they pulled up 336. She has handcuffed and something they would put on 049 for safety reasons. 336 was taken aback to see a young man with blue eyes and a mark on his forehead of Sumerian origin. He had a neatly trim beard and was dress as one of the scientists. It can't be Cain.

They began the transferring process. 336 kept glancing, carefully she might add, to 073. She was sure this was Cain. The only problem is that he looked so much like Eve. On his board shoulder sat a little cyborg girl. She had much interest in her as she had in 073. The moment they locked eyes, the poor girl blushed and buried her face in 073's hair.

"191," 073 deep voice rang. "Is something a matter?" 

191 shook her head 'no.' She didn't want to get into trouble and get yelled out. The poor thing knew it was rude to stare. 191 knew she would get in trouble.

Taking 336 to her new containment cell didn't take long. During the whole trek, 073 wondered why "Eve" was there. 336 didn't act aggressively or tried to escape. So why rope him into the entire thing. What weirded him out was that he knew that 336 was stealing glances at him to her new cell. Part of him knew she or "Eve" would tell him why.

"Thank you 073," "Eve", said. "You can enjoy the rest of your day with 191." 

073 gave a curt nod to both "Eve" and 336. Part of him knew that "Eve' would be at his cell later tonight to see how he was doing. It is something she always did when she's at Site-17.

After he left 336 turned to “Eve.”

_“Is that…?”_

“ _Yes,”_ “Eve” looked at her. _“I wanted you to see him.”_

By this point, most of the guards are gone or not paying attention.

_“Who is the girl on Cain’s shoulders?”_

_“That’s 191,”_ “Eve” informed her. _“She’s very fond of our Cain. To the point, she adapted herself to be his daughter.”_

A bittersweet smile now plastered under 336's mask. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She was never a mother. A proper mother. But seeing Cain being an attentive father-figure to someone in need brought her joy for some reason.

 _“I still never told him,”_ “Eve” said. _"He still believes that I'm his mother. He is indifferent about you since I tried my best to keep any toxicity away from your name Lilith."_

A pause.

_“You brought me here to see him. To see what kind of man he is today.”_

_“Yes. And if you need any….”_

_“Thank you,”_ 336 said. _“Thank you, sister. For letting me see him. I know I’m not his mother but…”_

 _“It's okay.”_ “Eve” told her. _"He was always a good boy. And if you make a breach, I can tell you he'll be in the room [redacted] with 191 when it happens."_

336 smiled and thanked her when she left. She was never going to be a proper mother, but at least she can start having a friendship with her birth son.

**A/N: Please R & R and any feedback would be appreciated. Note this is not a headcanon of mine, just a one-shot “What if” story that I was playing with. Again, please R&R.**


End file.
